Now and Future Queen
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. When fighting the Clock Store Youma, Sailor Moon gets older rather than younger. She gains knowledge of her past life and a bit of her future, but she can't turn back into her Senshi form until they get the Silver Crystal. Please R
1. Just a Step to the Left

A/N: The Second of the new stories I came up with, this is my first pure Sailor Moon story, sure I have done a lot of Sailor Moon Crossovers in the past but this is the first time I did a strait up one. Anyways enjoy the first chapter and I'll get chapter two out soon. Also I'm not sure if anyone did this plot before and if someone did I'm stealing the idea. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did then Funimation would be doing a redub right now.

Usagi: But... they might be.

Emma: No... I don't think they are... at all...

Now and Future Queen

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Just a Step to the Left

The Dark Kingdom had created s Youma that messed up everyone's perceptions of time. And of course Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury had to fight this Youma and stop her plans.

It would be easier if Sailor Moon wasn't one of the ones affected.

Sailor Moon ran towards the room where the Youma was.

"Wait Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon was headed right to an area that would cause her to age.

"What?" asked Sailor Moon.

That was when there was a bright light it engulfed everything in the room. The Youma in her room was confused.

"What's going on!" she yelled, before being engulfed by the light.

Outside Tuxedo Mask witnessed the light. He wasn't sure what to think.

"What's going on?" he thought.

With Sailor Moon, knowledge came into her head, knowledge about the past. She was the one they were looking for, she was the Princess. And Tuxedo mask was her beloved. Not only that but she knew that sometime in the future she would become queen of Earth and everything would become peaceful.

The light died down, everything but Sailor Mercury was destroyed.

"Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Mercury.

Luna who was outside the building ran towards Sailor Mercury. The two stopped when they saw…

"Usagi?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"It can't be…" whispered Luna.

There stood not Usagi Tsukino nor Sailor Moon, but a beautiful woman dressed in a white gown, a golden tiara was on her head and a yellow crescent moon was on her forehead.

"I should explain what happened, shouldn't I?" asked the older version of Usagi.

"Yes…" said Luna unsure what to say.

"You see in that time warp I grew older, however as it turns out my destiny is to lead earth in a rein of peace." Explained Usagi, "Because of that the power I would one day get appeared, I accidentally destroyed everything meaning I can not turn back into Usagi or Sailor Moon until I get the Silver Crystal."

"Silver Crystal?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"You know where it is, don't you?" asked Luna.

"I do… but…" said the older Usagi, "I can't get to it."

"How are we going to hide this?" asked Sailor Mercury.

The older Usagi took out the pen, "Moon Power! Turn me into Usagi!"

She turned back into her younger self.

"We'll try to keep this a secret for as long as we can." Said Usagi.

"You're the Princess we've been looking for." Said Luna.

"I am." Said Usagi.

Luna sighed, "Of course, it had to be you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"What is the Silver Crystal?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"It was a crystal that belonged to Queen Serenity. It's extremely powerful." Explained Luna, she turned to Usagi, "What is your future title."

"Neo Queen Serenity." Answered Usagi.

"I see…" sighed Luna, "Is it okay if I stay if Ami for a while I sort everything out."

"Of course." Said Usagi.

Sailor Mercury detransformed and sighed.

"Things are going to change aren't they?" she asked.

"It is." Said Usagi.

Sometime later Usagi was walking him alone.

"I know you're there." Said Usagi stopping.

Tuxedo Mask jumped down from a tree.

"You have something to ask me. Don't you?" asked Usagi.

"I do." Sighed Tuxedo Mask, "Are you the Princess from my dream."

"I am." Answered Usagi.

She ran over and hugged him, she then broke apart.

"Until your civilian identify realizes what's going on. Then we will be together." Said Usagi.

Tuxedo Mask flinched when she said that. He didn't know what that meant only that it was something important.

"Don't worry, I'm sure soon you'll know." Said Usagi.

Usagi turned around and ran away. Giving time for Tuxedo Mask turn back to Mamoru wondering what just happened.

"What's going on?" he thought, he sighed as it happened again.

Within the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl knew what happened and called Jadeite.

"Your plan to change human's perception of time failed badly." Said Queen Beryl.

"I know." Sighed Jadeite.

"Now Sailor Moon has somehow become more powerful, as powerful as Queen Serenity!" yelled Beryl.

"What?" asked Jadeite in shock.

"I won't punish you for this, as this is something that I don't anyone could have foreseen." Said Queen Beryl.

Jadeite nodded and left.

"She better not beat us to the Silver Crystal." Growled Queen Beryl.

That night, Luna went to the arcade, she really needed to talk to talk to Central Control about what just happened.

"Luna, what is so urgent?" asked the mysterious central control.

"Something happened in the fight with the Youma." Said Luna, "It' very good news, but I don't know how to react."

"What is it?" asked Central Control.

"The Youma we were facing had control of time. It caused Sailor Moon to become older." Explained Luna.

"How is this good?" asked Central Control.

"She became her future self, she is trapped as her future self for the time being." Sighed Luna, "The thing is that she is the Princess and her future self is a queen."

There was a silence.

"Central Control?" asked Luna.

"You're serious?" asked Control Control.

"I am" answered Luna.

Central control stared processing the information, it really didn't think that they would find the Princess so soon. It knew that they had to protect the Princess, there was only one way.

"Artemis has been training his own Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus." Explained Central Control, "But you might know her as Sailor V."

Luna's eyes winded when it said that.

"They were planning to show up sometime after you found Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter." Explained Central Control, "However I will inform them that the Princess has been found and that that they need to join with you."

Luna sighed.

"What is it Luna?" asked Central Control.

"There's also the problem that Usagi can't turn into Sailor Moon until the Crystal is found. I'm not sure if she can fight any more." Explained Luna.

"I'm sure she will have a way to fight." Explained Central Control.

Luna sighed, "I hope you're right." She sighed.

Meanwhile at the Tsukino Residence, Usagi was brushing her hair. When she put down the brush she sighed.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same." She sighed.

Next Time: Usagi and Ami meet Sailor V, or Sailor Venus, who will help them fight the Dark Kingdom. Meanwhile Mamoru runs into Usagi again and noticed something's different, and he can't help this nagging feeling he knows what it is.


	2. Meeting Sailor Venus

Chapter 2: Meeting Sailor Venus

Usagi couldn't really concentrate in class that day. After all it was hard to, with all that happened the day before. Naru noticed this though out the day.

"Usagi." Said Naru.

"Yes?" asked Usagi.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Naru.

"I'm fine… really." Said Usagi.

Usagi left class and met up with Ami by the show lockers.

"Luna wanted us to meet her in the park." Explained Ami.

"Okay." Said Usagi.

As they walked to the park they talked about what's going on.

"So how is Luna?" asked Usagi.

"She's fine." Said Ami.

"Good. I know she's probably kicking herself for not realized that I'm the princess." Said Usagi.

"She is." Sighed Ami.

"I'm going to have to talk to her." sighed Usagi.

That was when she bumped into someone that made her fall to the ground.

"Well isn't it Odango head." Said Mamoru.

Usagi looked at Mamoru.

"I think we should reintroduce ourselves." Said Usagi.

Both Ami and Mamoru were confused.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino." Said Usagi.

"Uh… Mamoru Chiba." Mamoru answered in return.

"I hope we see each other soon." Said Usagi.

Usagi dead along her with, Ami following her confused.

"Usagi?" asked Ami, "Why did you do that?"

"Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask." Explained Usagi, "He doesn't know it, right now he doesn't know he doesn't transform at all."

"Is Tuxedo Mask on our side?" asked Ami.

Usagi nodded, "He is." She said, "Don't worry."

Mamoru on the other hand decided to talk to his friend Motoki about what just happened, because that was something he wasn't expecting.

In the park, they saw Luna waiting for them.

"Luna what is it?" asked Usagi.

"You see there's another Sailor Senshi." Said Luna.

"Really?" asked Ami.

"It's Sailor Venus isn't it?" asked Usagi.

"You're not surprised, are you?" asked Luna.

Usagi shook her head no, "I had a feeling that she was Sailor Venus."

"And you were right." Said a voice.

They turned to see a whiter cat that had the same crescent moon as Luna.

"Artemis." Said Luna happily.

"Long time no see." Replied the white cat.

That was when a girl appeared from behind a tree, she had blonde hair and wore a different school uniform.

"Sailor Venus?" asked Usagi.

"Call me Minako." Said Minako cheerfully.

"So it is true what Luna said?" asked Artemis.

"It is." Said Usagi.

There was a lash of light and Usagi turned back into her older self.

"Like this I am known as Neo Queen Serenity." She explained.

"You really are the Princess." Said Minako surprised.

"What about the Silver Crystal?" asked Luna, "Why won't you after it."

Neo Queen Serenity sighed, "Because right now, I have no access to it." She explained, "Even if I wanted to find it, I can't."

Luna realized what she meant and nodded, they couldn't make a move until the enemy did.

"Also I know that Tuxedo Mask is on our side." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Are you sure?" asked Luna.

Neo Queen Serenity smiled, "He's Endymion." She explained.

Luna features softened as she realized why he was helping, Artemis just smiled. The two girls looked at each other, confused.

"He's prince of Earth and we are in love." Said Neo Queen Serenity, "He's subconsciously trying to protect me, that's we becomes Tuxedo Mask."

"What do you mean subconsciously?" asked Minako.

"I already told Ami this, he doesn't know that he's doing this." Said Neo Queen Serenity, "He's just transforming when he knows we're in anger."

"Do you know who it is?" asked Luna.

"Mamoru." Answered Neo Queen Serenity.

Luna blinked, "Who?" asked Luna.

Neo Queen Serenity laughed, "That big jerk."

Meanwhile That big jerk was talking about what just happened with his best friend, who happened to be Motoki.

"Really, you mean that girl you keep running into and airing with, just to introduce herself and start anew?" asked Motoki in shock.

"I know, weird right." Said Mamoru.

"Maybe she just got tired." Said Motoki.

"Maybe." Said Mamoru who had a nagging feeling that that wasn't the reason.

"So what's hr name?" asked Motoki.

"Usagi Tsukino." Answered Mamoru.

"Really?" asked Motoki surprised.

"You know her?" asked Mamoru.

"She's a regular and a good friend of mine." Said Motoki.

"She does seem like the type to play video games all day." Said Mamoru.

In the dark kingdom, Jadeite was looking over ideas and that was when he came up with an idea to lure out this new version of Sailor Moon. By kidnapping and stealing the girls energy she can get her and her little Sailor Friend. But what to use. That was he remembered a nice little shrine that would be perfect for the plan.

Meanwhile with the three Senshi they deiced to go to the arcade, all they needed to know was discussed.

"So everything is unofficial?" asked Usagi.

"Unfortunately, it's not like they could just ask me." Said Minako.

They got to the arcade, where they saw Mamoru still talking with Motoki.

"Oh hi Usagi." Said Motoki happily.

"Oh hi Motoki." Said Usagi, "This is my new friend Minako."

"Actually we've met before." Said Motoki.

"I used to be a regular before I moved to England." Said Minako.

"Wow that really cool." Said Usagi.

Mamoru looked at Usagi, unsure what to say.

"Oh and that's also Mamoru." Said Usagi motioning to Mamoru.

Minako giggled, "Nice to meet you." She said.

"Mamoru and I are best friends." Said Motoki.

"Really, I didn't know that." Said Usagi surprised.

Mamoru watched Usagi talk with Motoki, he began to get one of his headaches.

"Are you okay?" asked Ami noticing his expression.

"I'm fine." Said Mamoru, "Really. It happens a lot."

"Okay." Said Ami knowing that he was trying to hide what as happening to him.

Meanwhile at a shrine, a blonde man was asking for a job with the shrine keeper.

"Of course you can have a job." said the short, old bald, shrine keeper.

"Good." Said the blonde man who was Jadeite in disguise.

Nearby the Shrine Keeper's granddaughter was watching, getting a bad feeling from the new help.

Next Time: Girls are disappearing after visiting a shrine, of course the three Senshi know that something is up. When they investigate, they find not only trouble but something else as well. What will happen? Find out next time!


	3. Mars the Shrine Maiden

Chapter 3: Mars the Shrine Maiden

Due to the fact Minako went to a different school, Usagi asked Luna to make communicators just in case of emergencies. Luna was in shock that Usagi suggested such a thing until realizing that it would make sense that Usagi would ask for such a thing, as she still had the mentality of her future self.

However there was a big thing in the news lately, busloads of girls have been disappearing.

Which was Usagi was talking with her friends about. However the subject quickly turned to their charms.

Usagi using it as a pretense to get the charms invited Ami, Usagi was able to drop a few a hints that they needed to investigate it.

Usagi even found time to call Minako.

As they went there the girls talked.

"So Ami, are you going to buy any charms?" asked one of Usagi's friends to Ami.

"No, I don't really need one." Said Ami.

"Oh…" said Usagi's friend with a sweat drop.

That was when they saw Minako with Luna and Artemis waiting for them.

"Hey Usagi." Said Minako.

Usagi went to introduce them to her, "This is my new friend Minako, we met recently." Said Usagi.

"it's nice to meet you too." Said Naru speaking for the rest of the friends.

They got to the Shrine where the shrine keeper who was a short, ball old man was flirting with girls.

When the group got to the line of sight of the shrine keeper.

"Hey pretty girls, want to come to work here at the shrine." Said the Shrine Keeper.

Usagi, Ami, Minako, Naru and the rest of the group all sweat dropped when he said that.

However that was when Usagi sensed something about him, she realized she couldn't do anything until the Dark Kingdom did something first.

"Grandpa, what have I told you about flirting with the girls that come here." Said a girl who was dressed like a shrine maiden.

"Oh come on Rei! Why won't you have any fun!" cried the Shrine Keeper.

Rei (the shrine Maiden) just said to the girls, "Sorry about that, he's bit a dirty old man."

Usagi looked at Rei and smiled. She felt it, she figured out who Rei was.

That was when Usagi felt a pulse of evil, as did Rei. Rei sort of jumped the gun and put an evil spirit ward on Minako's face knocking out the one with the experience. This made everyone sweat drop.

"Sorry." Said Rei.

Luna and Artemis who were watching ha the biggest sweat drops of them all.

"How long has she been a Senshi?" asked Luna.

"She's a little rusty." Said Artemis.

Usagi sweat dropped and then looked at Rei, "She's good." She thought.

And so they treated Minako, who woke up shortly after they her in a bed.

"What happened?" asked Minako.

"Sorry, I sort of knocked you out with a sprit ward… sorry." Said Rei.

"That's okay." Said Minako, "I have been out of commission that long… am I really that rusty?" she mentally added.

That was when the door opened and a young blonde man entered.

"Miss Rei, here's the water and bandages you asked for." Said the man.

"Thank you." Said Rei accepting them.

Usagi saw him and got a very bad feeling.

"So who was that?" asked Naru.

"His name is Jed." Said Rei, "He's the new helper here."

"Rei… did he show up around the same time as the disappearances?" asked Usagi.

"Why do you?" asked Rei.

"No reason." Said Usagi.

Minako and Ami looked at each other and knew right away what that meant. That "Jed" was behind it.

That was when a woman showed up, demanding where her daughter was, Usagi didn't want to watch as Rei took the blame.

Rei sighed as she took a seat, "Sorry about that… since the disappearances everyone has been blaming us."

"That's okay, I'm sure when everything's cleared up everything will be fine." Said Usagi.

Naru tapped on Ami's shoulder.

"Ami, have you noticed Usagi acting differently lately?" she asked.

"No… not really." She answered.

Sometime later after Usagi's friends left, the three decided to stake out something, that something was a large group of girls who were all brainwashed, standing there waiting for the bus.

"We're just going watch." Said Usagi.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Luna, "I mean what are the chances that we're see them disappear."

"I don't know… but I won't take the chance of one of us disappearing." Said Usagi.

They watched as the bus showed up, and picked up the girls. They watched in horror as the bus disappeared in a portal. The five of them realized that Usagi was right about that.

After they witnessed this, they decided to talk about what they just saw.

"So the helper is Jadeite?" asked Minako.

Usagi nodded, "It's not just that." She explained.

"You can sense her too?" asked Luna.

Usagi nodded, "Rei is a Sailor Senshi too."

"Mars or Jupiter?" asked Minako.

"Mars." Said Usagi.

"Should we tell her?" asked Ami.

"We should." Said Usagi, "And the sooner do, the sooner we can plan it out."

They got to the shrine, to fine Rei sweeping.

"Hey Rei!" called out Usagi.

Rei saw them, "Did you leave something?" asked Rei.

"No." said Minako.

"We were hopping we can talk to you privately." Said Usagi.

"Sure." Said Rei.

"Jed" saw them going to talk, he knew Rei was suspicious of him, but didn't think that the girls she was with were important.

"What did you did to talk to me about?" asked Rei.

Luna cleared her throat, "You see."

Rei stared at Luna, then at the three girls.

"Um… your cat is talking." Said Rei.

"You'll get used to it." Said Minako.

"As Luna was saying, these three girls are Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus." Explained Artemis.

"Wait, this is about the buses." Said Rei.

The three girls and cats nodded.

"There's a reason why we're telling you." Said Usagi, "You're a Sailor Senshi too."

"Are you sure?" asked Rei.

Luna nodded, she performed a back flip and produced a transformation pen, that was red with the symbol of Mars on it (but with a heart instead of a circle).

"So how do I become Sailor Mars?" asked Rei.

"You saw "Mars Power! Make-Up!"" explained Usagi, "However I don't recommend doing it right now."

Rei nodded, "So Jed is behind it, isn't he?" asked Rei.

"He is." Said Luna.

They began to talk about their plan, the next day, Rei and Usagi would confront Jed while Ami and Minako would go onto the buses to see where the buses were being taken.

They also told Rei about Usagi's condition, about how she's currently stuck as her future self.

The next day after school, they met at the Shrine before, Ami and Minako went to the bus stop.

Meanwhile Rei and found "Jed".

"So Rei… I bet you figured everything out." Said "Jed".

"That's right!" said Rei.

Jed smiled he was about to create a portal, when there was a voice that showed, "Hold it right there."

"Jed" turned to see Neo Queen Serenity standing in the doorway.

"So that's your new form?" asked Jadeite.

"It is." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

"I have a strange feeling that you can handle it well." Said "Jed".

That was when he created a portal that sucked in both Rei and Neo Queen Serenity.

On the bus, Minako and Ami got on, the bus driver knew immediately they were suspicious as they weren't brainwashed.

The doors closed, and the driver drove as fast as she could into the portal.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Minako.

They got though the portal and wound up on the their side which was a strange dimension.

The bus driver looked at the two as she morphed into a Youma.

"Mercury Power! Make-Up!" shouted Ami.

"Venus Power! Make-Up!" shouted Minako.

Both turned into their Senshi form, Sailor Mercury saw that Sailor Venus' sailor fuku was much different than the time when she was Sailor V.

"I don't know why I have a different costume." Said Sailor Venus.

The two them jumped out of the bus, and into the other dimension where they saw two other buses just floating there.

The Youma jumped in front of them.

"I have all these hostages." Said the Youma who smirked when she since she got a psychic message from Jadeite.

A portal opened up and Rei and Neo Queen Serenity came out it. The Youma managed to catch Rei before she hit the ground.

"You think that you can beat me with all these hostages?" asked the Youma.

"Now Rei!" shouted Neo queen Serenity.

Rei managed to take out her transformation pen and shout, "Mars Power! Make-up!"

Rei robes turned into a Sailor Fuku, that was red, with a purple ribbon in the front and a red ribbon in the back, due to the transformation involved fire that it burned the Youma while she transformed.

"How were you able to do that?" asked the Youma.

"You're out matched!" said Sailor Venus.

"That's right!" said Sailor Mars.

"Mars! Let's double team her!" said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mars nodded.

"Crescent Beam!", Sailor Venus sent out a beam shaped like two crescent moons.

"Fire Soul!" shouted Sailor Moon, who sent out a fireball.

Both attacks hit the Youma, who started breathing heavily.

"I'm going to finish this!" said Neo Queen Serenity.

She raised her arm, and a wand appeared in her hand, there was a golden crescent moon on top.

With Luna she sensed something.

"Luna, what is it?" asked Artemis.

"I don't have the Crescent Wand any more." She said, while she was thinking, "I really hope Usagi took it."

Back inside the evil dimension, Neo Queen Serenity shouted, "Moon Power!", a white beam came from the wand that designated the Youma.

The three Senshi and one queen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

They saw that the portal was slowly closing.

"Don't worry." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

She lifted up the wand and a white light came from it, stopping the portal from closing. However she collapsed when she had to do that.

Before anyone could do anything, Tuxedo Mask appeared and held her. Sailor Mars was confused but Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury were sure he was Tuxedo Mask.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I'm fine." Said neo Queen Serenity weakly, "I think I used a little too much power."

"Don't worry, I set up everything, we can get everyone out of here." Said Tuxedo Mask.

They saw that two of the buses were tied to one of the buses.

"When did you do that?" asked Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

"Who is he?" asked Sailor Mars.

"That's Tuxedo Mask, he's Sailor Moon's protector." Said Sailor Venus giving a wink indicating there more to the story.

Sailor Mars sighed, knowing it meant she had dibs on him.

Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask got Neo Queen Serenity into the bus while Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus followed. Tuxedo Mask managed to drive the buses though the portal back to earth, where the two Guardian Cats were relieved to see them safe… well mostly.

"What happened Serenity?" asked Luna.

"I used to much energy keeping the portal open." She said, "I'll be fine in an hour or so."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief.

"By the way, I took this from you." Said Neo Queen Serenity holding up the Crescent Wand.

"That's fine, I had to give it you sooner or later." Said Luna.

Sailor Mars noticed that Tuxedo Mask was gone, and sighed.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"I don't know." Said Sailor Venus, "But according to Serenity, he has a tendency to disappear like that."

Jadeite was watching scrawling at the site of not one, but two new Senshi!

"Damn it! I'll get them next time!" he growled before disappearing.

Not only did the Senshi find the third Senshi (minus Sailor Moon) but Neo Queen Serenity learn that she had limits on her power and knew that she had to be careful as she didn't know when the enemy would go after the location of the Silver crystal.

Next Time: Jadeite is on thin ice due to there now being four Senshi. He plans another mass disappearance in an amusement park. What will happen when they investigate it? Find out next time!


	4. Trouble at Dream Land

Chapter 4: Trouble at Dream Land

Queen Beryl was not happy, not only had this new version of Sailor Moon defeated a Youma but there were two more Senshi they had to deal with.

"Jadeite, this will be your final chance, not only is this new version of Sailor Moon able to destroy Youmas but the Senshi have doubled in size." Said Queen Beryl.

"I understand my queen, I have already come up with another plan to lure out the Sailor Senshi." Said Jadeite.

And so he began to plan to lure the Sailor Senshi.

At the Hikawa Shrine, the four Senshi and two cats met.

"So do you get any money from your manga?" asked Rei.

"No… unfortunately…" sighed Minako.

Usagi was reading the paper, when she came across something, "There's people disappearing from that new theme park Dream Land."

"Oh yeah, that new theme park that's like Disney Land… only… not…" said Minako.

"That park isn't going succeed, is it?" asked Artemis.

"Jadeite is trying to lure us there." Said Luna.

"We have to go…" said Usagi.

The others nodded and so they went (sneaking the two cats with them).

"We should look around until we find some suspicious." Said Usagi.

Rei looked at Ami, "Was she always this serious?" she asked.

"No…" said Ami, "She didn't start acting like until she turned into Neo Queen Serenity."

"I see." Said Rei couldn't help to get the strange feeling that she really wasn't like that.

As they explored they came across the mascot for the park, the Dream Princess, both Rei and Usagi became suspicious of her immediately.

"Welcome to Dream Land." Said Dream Princess.

"Oh wow! You're the dream princess!" said Usagi trying to be like her old self.

The Dream Princess smiled, "Do you want to see the wonders of dream land?" she asked.

She took out an apple, and waved her hand over as animals appeared.

"I have a question." Said Minako, "Were those built by disgruntled Imagineers?"

"No… they were not built by disgruntled Imagineers…" said the Dream Princess sighing.

"You get that question a lot, don't you?" asked Minako.

"You have no idea." Sighed the Dream Princess, she then perked up, "Would you like to go the Party later today?"

"What party?" asked Usagi.

"Is a party where you can eat cakes and candy to you hearts desire." Said the Dream Princes, she then motioned to a castle not to far away, "It in the Dream Factory at 3:00, I hope you join us."

After meeting with the Dream Princess, they decided to get some ice cream.

"The Dream Princess is a Youma." Said Usagi.

"I thought so, she seems too suspicious." Said Rei.

"We should split up to see if there's anything else suspicious and meet at the Dream Factory at Three." Said Usagi.

They nodded, Luna gave a somewhat sad sigh.

"I miss the old Usagi." Thought Luna, "I know it good she became serious, but I can't help it."

"But first I think I'm going to get another ice cream." Said Usagi.

"I guess she's still there though." Thought Luna.

The two groups were Usagi, Rei with Artemis and Ami, Minako with Luna. Usagi's group watched the Dream Princess.

"I don't think we should be watching the Dream Princess." Said Usagi.

"Why because you want to ride the rides?" asked Rei.

Usagi shook her head no, "I don't want her to catch on." Said Usagi, "I might want to later."

Rei sighed, "What is it like suddenly maturating?"

Usagi sighed, "It's hard to describe." Said Usagi, "It was especially hard since I was under the influence of a Youma, but… it's really hard to put to words."

"Do you think you'll go back to your old personality when you get the Crystal?" asked Artemis.

"I think so." Sighed Usagi, "But I don't know yet."

They watched as the Dream Princess put a boy on the "robotic bear", Rei was about to take him off when Usagi stopped her.

"I don't think she'll do anything in plain site." Said Usagi.

Rei sighed and nodded.

Sometime later, it was nearing the party, Usagi and Rei (they had stuffed Artemis into a bag Usagi made with the disguise pen) were on a little train to get there since it would be faster than walking.

However the train had stopped for ducks crossing the tracks. It would have been so bad if it wasn't an abrupt stop making Usagi crash into the person in front of her, which oddly enough was Mamoru.

"Oh… hi Usagi…" said Mamoru who still wasn't used to not arguing Usagi.

"Oh Mamoru, it's good to see you." Said Usagi, "Weird bumping into you here."

"Yeah." Said Mamoru.

"Oh, this is my friend Rei." Said Usagi.

"Hi." Said Rei.

"Nice to meet you." Said Mamoru.

That was when the train started up again.

"Hey, doesn't he look like Tuxedo Mask?" whispered Rei.

Usagi tapped her nose, Rei knew that meant he was Tuxedo Mask, but didn't know it yet.

"Wow…" said Rei looking at Mamoru, "You're lucky."

That was when there was an announcement of the party.

"Excuse me." Said Usagi, "Is it possible to speed up the train?" asked Usagi.

"Sorry… one speed only." Said the robotic panda conductor.

Usagi sigh, "I just hope that Ami and Minako will be okay." Thought Usagi.

Several minutes later, after they got to the station and let out Artemis (who had a bump on the head because of the abrupt stop). They found Ami and Minako waiting for them outside.

"You decided to wait for us?" asked Rei.

"Sure… let's go with that." Said Minako.

Minako having the most experience of the four knew that usually they sent one Youma per mission so she managed to talk Ami and Luna into letting her ride a few rides. Of course this lead to them being late.

Usagi and Rei shrugged, and they decided to try to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"Time to transform." Said Minako.

"Mercury Power!" called out Ami.

"Mars Power!" called out Rei.

"Venus Power!" called out Minako.

"Make-up!" called three called out.

Usagi removed her "disguise".

"Fire Soul!"

Sailor Mars burned down the doors, and they entered the fake amusement park castle. There they saw the Dream Princess there.

"We know what you are. There's no use hiding." Said neo Queen Serenity.

The Dream Princess smirked and her head went into her body. IT began to spin like a music box as her dressed became an evil version of itself. When her head came back it looked like an evil doll.

"I am Murid." Said the Youma, "Prepare enter my dream."

She then blew red smoke from her mouth, which changed everything to a strange dream world.

"This place isn't real." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

The others nodded as Sailor Mercury took out her computer.

"I can't seem to find her." Said Sailor Mercury.

That was when Tuxedo Mask appeared riding a white horse. Neo Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "What is your reoccurring dream?"

"What reoccurring dream?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

They knew what that meant (even if they three Senshi and two cats didn't know what she was talking about).

"This is only an illusion, I'm sure he can't hurt us." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

That was when the illusions disappeared. They saw Murid holding her hand while the apple she held was on the ground. They saw a rose nearby, meaning the real Tuxedo Mask was the one that broke though the illusion.

"The apple is the source of her powers." Said Sailor Mercury.

Murid scowled when she said.

"All right, we should combine our attacks." Said Sailor Venus.

"It will lessen any effects of me using my attacks." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Sabo Spray!" shouted sailor Mercury.

"Fire Soul!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Crescent Beam!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"Moon Power!" shouted Neo Queen Serenity.

The four attacks merged and destroyed the princess Youma. The Senshi searched for the missing park goers and found them, they made sure they left the Castle and everything was fine.

Well… for the Senshi Anyway…

Jadeite last once again… he knew his time was up. Queen Beryl was not going to be happy about this, not at all…

Next Time: Jadeite has one final chance with Queen Beryl. He finally calls out to the Sailor Senshi and challenges them! Who will win in this final show down? But what if a certain Queen does give Jadeite a chance... a chance he would never expect... find out next time!


	5. Jadeites End… or Beginning?

A/N: It's the fic of the month! This one won, but I shouldn't be surprised with this one. As always the new poll is up on my profile, so please vote.

Also starting today, I will be occasionally updating on Saturdays... it won't be every Saturday, but every once in a while. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Jadeites End… or Beginning?

Queen Beryl had once again called Jadeite. She was absolutely upset.

"Jadeite… this will be your absolute final chance!" she yelled.

"I understand." Said Jadeite.

"If you fail this time, your punishment will be enteral sleep." Explained Queen Beryl.

The Youma in the room gasped in horror of such a punishment.

"I understand." Mumbled Jadeite.

Meanwhile Usagi was looking at the night sky.

"I wonder when they're going to go after them?" she thought.

That was when the sky began to ripple, and an image of Jadeite appeared in the sky.

'Sailor Moon! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars! Sailor Venus!" said the image, "You must fight me at Haneda Airport if you don't want me to destroy the city. And to prove I'm not bluffing!"

That was when the entire city started burning. Usagi noticed right away that the flames weren't hot at all.

"Don't worry these flames are only an illusion." Said the image of Jadeite.

Usagi narrowed her eyes.

The Flames disappeared and he continued the message, "The flame will be real if you don't show up at the airport tomorrow at midnight."

Jadeite himself vanished and Usagi was nervous.

The next day, Usagi's class was talking about it.

"Did anyone else see that message?" asked Naru.

"Maybe we should all go to the air port to see if it's real." Said another girl in class.

"No! Please don't go, it's going to be dangerous!" cried out Usagi.

Everyone stared at her, unsure what to say.

"Usagi…" whispered Naru.

After Ms. Haruna told all the students about the Police Presence, Usagi sighed.

Sometime that night, the Usagi met with the other three.

"So did you hear about the police?" asked Minako.

"My teacher announced in class today." Sighed Usagi.

"So what are we going to do, sneak around the police?" asked Rei.

"What was choice do we have?" asked Usagi, "If we don't fight him he'll destroy the city."

The other three were silent, they knew she was right.

That night all of them snuck out of the house to go the Haneda Airport. They got the Hamamatsucho station, of course none of the monorails were operating since it was after hours.

"I don't think this was a good idea." Said Minako, "The train doesn't seem to running."

That was when the train that was there suddenly came to life and opened its doors.

"He's inviting us." Said Rei.

"We have to take it." Said Usagi.

They entered the train. They all stood in silence as they reached the destination, completely unaware of what happened to the police as they traveled.

When they got to the airport, Usagi removed the disguise turned back to Neo Queen Serenity.

"It's better if we transform here, if we do it at the airport, Jadeite will see what we really look like." She explained.

The three nodded.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Make-Up!"

All three of them transformed.

They went into the airport to search for Jadeite only to find police which meant they had to hide while trying to find him. However it didn't work.

"Stop right there!" yelled one Police Officer.

That was when the police officers began to surround them.

"Please let us explain." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

However the policemen suddenly turn into strange mud youma.

"They were fakes." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Venus." Said Sailor Mars.

"Right!" said Sailor Venus.

"Crescent Beam!"

"Fire Soul!"

The combined attacks destroyed the mud Youma.

"That was very perceptive." Came Jadeite's voice, "Come outside to face me."

"Should we?" asked Sailor Venus.

"We already came this far." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Let's go." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

After searching for a way to get onto the tarmac they found Jadeite waiting for them.

"I should have known you should have come." Said Jadeite.

Neo Queen Serenity summoned the Moon Stick.

"So the false queen summons her wand." Mocked Jadeite.

Neo Queen Serenity said nothing.

"Please tell me you have a plan." Said Sailor Mars

"I do." Answered Neo Queen Serenity, "We wear him down until it's a good time."

"What?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I'll explain later." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

"You better have a good plan." said Sailor Venus.

"Don't worry, I do." Answered Neo Queen Serenity.

"If you're not going to make the first move I will!" said Jadeite.

However he could, a rose flew past him, almost striking him.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Said Tuxedo Mask.

"You don't have to." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Besides the fight hasn't even got started yet." Mumbled Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Please you're all women." Mocked Jadeite, "There is no way you can defeat me!"

"I believe the leader of the Dark Kingdom is a Queen." Mumbled Neo Queen Serenity.

Jadeite said nothing making the earlier awkward silence, even more awkward.

"I'm just going to end it now." Said Jadeite.

That was when the sound of engines filled the air. They saw that all of the near by planes began to move on their own, and looked like they were going to run them over.

"Really?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" mocked Jadeite.

"He's getting desperate." Said Neo Queen Serenity, "I have a plan."

She looked at Sailor Mercury who realized what was the plan.

"Sabo Spray!"

The heavy fog covered the entire area.

Jadeite turned to Tuxedo Mask to see he was gone.

"Where did he go?" he asked.

Tuxedo Mask had joined the Senshi in running from the jets which still followed them.

"They're following us…" muttered Sailor Mars.

"I should have known this was going to happen." Sighed Neo Queen Serenity.

"What should we do?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Mercury do you think you can outrun the planes?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"Not for long." Said Sailor Mercury.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury split from the rest of the group and planes managed to follow them the other three stood perfectly still so that planes would notice them.

"Please tell me the rest of your plan is doing something beyond running away." Said Rei.

Neo Queen Serenity nodded.

Meanwhile Jadeite muttered unable to see anything.

"Crescent Beam!"

"Fire Soul!"

He saw the two attacks and dodged them.

"So you managed to get away from the planes?" asked Jadeite.

"Of course we did…" said Sailor Venus.

Jadeite gritted his teeth.

Sailor Venus run over to him and performed a flying kick but he teleported to get out of the way.

He then dodged Sailor Mars with an ofuda.

"You really think this will defeat me?" he asked.

"You might want to turn around." Said Sailor Venus.

"What?" asked Jadeite.

He turned around and saw Neo Queen Serenity with the moon stick.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she called out.

A warm gentle light came from the wand, as it hit, forgotten memories came flooding back, those of him as one of the four officers under the prince of Earth. Then of memories of Queen Beryl taking control of him.

"What have I done?" he asked.

When the light died down the planes stopped.

"What happened?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury ran over to where the real fight was happening.

They saw that Jadeite was laying on the ground wearing a completely different outfit.

"Long time ago, Jadeite was a good man." Explained Neo Queen Serenity, "Queen Beryl twisted him along with others into serving her."

"So wait! You're saying you turned him good?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Yes." Answered Neo Queen Serenity.

Sailor Mars sighed, "You're going to ask me to take him in, aren't you?"

"I was going to leave it up to him." Neo Queen Serenity added slyly.

Tuxedo Mask looked at him.

"We're connected, aren't we?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"You are." Answered Neo Queen Serenity.

"I see." Said Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask picked him up.

"We should leave soon." Said Tuxedo Mask.

"The real police might show up." Added Sailor Mercury.

They all left the airport, taking Jadeite with him.

Completely unaware that Queen Beryl watched the fight.

"So that fake queen knows the truth." Muttered Queen Beryl.

She sighed then called out "Nephrite!"

A man with long brown hair appeared.

"Yes my queen." He said.

"You are to take over Jadeite's job, try not to make the same mistakes as him." Said Queen Beryl.

Nephrite nodded.

Sometime later, Jadeite woke up in a spare bedroom at the Hikawa Shrine.

"You're finally awake." Said Rei.

Jadeite stared at her, "How did I get here?" he asked.

"Tuxedo Mask brought you here." Answered Rei, "He left shortly after."

"Wait… how do you know about him?" asked Jadeite.

Usagi came into the room.

"I believe you should figure out the answer." Said Usagi.

Jadeite looked at her, his eyes winded.

"Serenity?" he asked.

Usagi nodded and sat down.

"Whatever help you need we'll bring it to you." She said.

"I don't diverse it." He said.

"I healed you because everything wasn't your fault." Said Usagi.

"But…" said Jadeite.

"No buts. You have been given a new chance." Said Usagi, "Decide what you want to do and we'll help you."

Usagi left the room. Jadeite remained silent, he was excepting to enter an enteral sleep. What he got was something he could never ever expect.

Though right now… he felt he dissevered some sort of punishment anyways… Because after all back 1,000 years ago he betrayed the person who trusted him the most… And because of that he was currently in the worst pain possible.

Next Time: Jadeite adjusts to a new life, even though he feels he shouldn't. Meanwhile Nephrite begins his mission of energy collection. Will the Senshi find out about it and what is his method? Find out next time!


	6. Jadeite's New Life and Nephrite's Plan

A/N: As you know, I entered that Sailor Moon contest on Anime News Network and am one of the Finalists in Group 1. However it turns out that you have to be a member of the Anime News Network forums to vote... not only that but you had to have joined before today. So please if you are a member and you haven't voted yet, vote for me in group 1 (I'm the one with the Sailor Mercury wall scroll in the background). Also vote for people in the other groups! I noticed that more than a quarter of all voters so far didn't even vote for people in each group. So please don't just don't vote for Group 1, find a stories you like in the other groups… and you can change your vote so you can take your time if you need to (just make sure you vote by the deadline) Thank you…

If you're not a member of ANN, enjoy the chapter anyways!

And yes, this is my first Sunday update in years...

Chapter 6: Jadeite's New Life and Nephrite's Plan

Jadeite swept the area around the gate. Wondering if he should have gone with a better name. After all, the name "Jed" wasn't common in Japan. But that was the name he was going by now…

"Are you almost done?" asked Rei.

"Almost." Sighed Jed.

"We have a meeting later this afternoon." Said Rei.

"Yes ma'am." Said Jed.

"Please don't call me ma'am." Said Rei.

"Yes mistress." Said Jed.

"Don't call me that either." Said Rei with a sweat drop.

"What else am I supposed to call you. I don't feel like I should call you by your first name." said Jed.

"Call me Ms. Hino." Sighed Rei.

"Okay, Ms. Hino." Said Jed.

Meanwhile at a tennis club, Usagi decided to join Naru in watching proactive for a girl named Rui Saionji.

"You're doing great big sis." Said Naru.

Usagi smiled, "You two must be close." Said Usagi.

"Okay what is wrong with you?" asked Naru.

"What?" asked Usagi.

"I would have thought you were have questioned why I have an older sister." Said Naru.

"But you're an only child." Said Usagi.

"Yeah… but…" said Naru.

Before more could be said, suddenly a rather handsome man with long brown hair wearing a very nice suit jumped over the fence.

"Oh wow he's gorgeous." Said Naru.

However Usagi stared at him.

"Something's not right about him." thought Usagi, "It felt like I've seen him before"

They watched as the man who intruded himself as Masato Sanjouin, he asked to barrow one of the tennis racket of Rui's opponent. She served him, but when he hit back it was so powerful it hit her wrist causing her to drop her racket.

He picked it up for her, when he did there was a surge of evil energy that only Usagi felt.

"He's an enemy." She thought.

She barely paid attention to when Rui once again served, this time the ball was so powerful that it made a hole in the court.

"I have to ask Jadeite about him." Thought Usagi.

Sometime later, they gathered at meeting at the Shrine, Jed explained the details about the energy gathering.

"The reason why we gather energy is so that we can awaken Queen Metaria." Explained Jed.

"Queen Metaria?" asked Minako.

"She is the true leader of the Dark Kingdom." Said Jed.

"So the Dark Kingdom is what you're group is called?" asked Luna.

"That's right." Said Jed, "I don't know what they're doing now, I don't know if Nephrite or Zoisite is now in charge of gathering energy."

"Which one has long brown hair?" asked Usagi.

"Why?" asked Jed, "Wait? You think you saw one of them."

Usagi nodded, "He did something to Rui Saionji." Explained Usagi.

"He wasn't dressed like a woman was he?" asked Jed.

"No…" said Usagi.

"What?" asked Minako.

"Why dressed like a woman?" asked Rei.

"Because Zoisite tends to disguise himself as a woman…" said Jed.

There was an awkward silence as they processed what he just said.

"Anyways…" said Jed deciding to get off that topic, "I did once talk to Nephrite, he told me that my method was sloppy and once he takes over for me he knows of a method that will let him steal just as much energy from one person that I did from 100."

"Do you think that's what he's doing?" asked Ami.

"I don't know. But we'll have to watch Rui and see what happens." Sighed Usagi.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Jadeite." Said Usagi, "Can talk to you in private?"

"Just call me Jed." Said Jed.

"Oh okay." Said Usagi.

The two walked away to talk in private.

"So Rei…" said Minako.

"Please don't ask what it's like having a cute guy on at the Shrine." Said Rei.

This made Ami and the cats sweat drop.

Not too away, Usagi asked "Do you still have your powers?"

"You mean the ones I had under Endymion?" asked Jadeite.

Usagi nodded.

Jadeite conjured small fireball.

"Much like Sailor Mars I had power over fire." Explained Jed

"You have to help us then." Said Usagi.

"I don't know…" said Jed.

"Look it doesn't matter, you weren't in control of yourself." Said Usagi.

"But…" said Jed.

"Look if you want a punishment it will be helping us fight the Dark Kingdom." Said Usagi, "Okay…"

Jed nodded.

"Also, I would come up with the excuse that Jed is your nickname unless you decided to pretend to be someone from America or something…" said Usagi.

"I'll think about it." Said Jed with a sweat drop.

Over to the course of the next few days, Usagi and Ami (when she had spare time) kept an eye on Rui, who became more and more cruel with each passing day. As she did Minako, Rei and Jed joined in watching her, after all having a tennis star that was considered rather nice turn into someone so cruel would be something that got people to watch.

Naru noticed that Usagi was also watching over Rui so she decided to ask for help.

"I noticed you were watching Rui's recent behavior." Said Naru.

"What do you think happened to her." Said Usagi.

"I don't know." Said Naru, "But I'm really concerned, this isn't like this at all."

"Don't worry, I'll help you figure out what's wrong." Said Usagi.

Naru stared at Usagi.

"You know she's not my only friend who's changed recently." Said Naru.

"Really? Who?" asked Usagi playing dumb.

"You've been acting weird lately." Said Naru, "I don't know what is it but you've been acting much more mature."

"No I haven't." said Usagi.

Naru sweat dropped.

"Okay…" she answered.

"Look it's probably just your imagination that I'm acting strangely." Said Usagi.

Naru sighed realizing Usagi would just deny it.

"Okay, I'll just drop it." Sighed Naru, "For the time being." She added mentally.

Naru took Usagi to the tennis club where Rui was playing tennis. Turns out Ami, Minako, Rei and Jed were already they're covertly watching.

Rui had injured several professional tennis players and were coldly mocking them.

"Rui! Please stop this!" yelled Naru standing in front of the tennis players who used Naru as a distraction to escape.

"Naru leave now!" yelled Rui.

"No I refuse to leave!" yelled Naru.

That was when Rui suddenly used her tennis racket to launch black balls of energy at Naru.

"Naru!" yelled Usagi.

Ami decided to leave the area she was standing and check on Naru.

"She's just unconscious." Said Ami.

"That's good." Said Usagi, who turned towards Rui.

That was when something horrifying happened. There was a bright flash of light emerging from the tennis racket. Rui looked like she was screaming but she was silent as a horrific form came from her tennis racket.

Rui fell to the ground, all of her energy drained, while a Youma stood above her.

"If we destroy the energy the Youma will be destroyed." Said Jed.

The Senshi nodded.

"Venus Power! Make-Up!" shouted Minako

Mercury Power! Make-Up!" shouted Ami.

"Mars Power! Make up!" shouted Rei.

Usagi removed her discus and turned into Neo Queen Serenity, while Jed magically changed into his uniform, which looked the same.

"Wait you can change into your uniform?" asked Sailor Mars

"Yes." Said Jed… well Jadeite.

That was when the Youma readied a tennis racket and began to hit black balls towards them. The Senshi dodged as best as they could. However Neo Queen Serenity tripped.

The ball was about to hit her, however Jadeite got in the air of the attack, and his hit him the back.

"Oh no…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

However the attack wasn't as bad as she thought, as Jadeite was now trapped in a giant tennis ball.

"Well that was unexpected." Said Sailor Venus.

The youma knew that it was probably a good idea to use the traitor as a weapon and began to bounce Jadeite around aiming for the girls.

"Fire Soul!"

The fireball hit the Youma, stopping the bouncing ball and causing it to disappear.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I'm fine…" sad Jadeite, "Only a little dizzy."

The Youma readied its tennis racket again, however a rose zipped by, causing it to drop its tennis racket.

"Serenity!" called out Tuxedo Mask.

"Right!" said Neo Queen Serenity.

She took out the Moon Stick, "Moon Power!" she called out.

The light hit the youma, turning it into moon dust, which quickly vanished. They looked at Rui who regained her energy.

"You were right." Said Sailor Venus.

"Jadeite." Said Neo Queen Serenity firmly, "Don't do that again…"

"What?" asked Jadeite.

"I know you want to atone, but taking the blast for me isn't the right away to do it." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

"She's right." Said Tuxedo Mask.

Jadeite sighed.

"As I said before, if you really want to make up for what you did, help us." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Right." Said Jadeite.

"We'll meet again." Said Tuxedo Mask leaving.

"Are you going to let him leave?" asked Jadeite.

"He's suffering from memory loss. For the time being there nothing we can do." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

Jadeite nodded, he knew that he was really under Tuxedo Mask, but for now he would serve Serenity… until the memory loss clears up…

But he still wasn't sure how he could atone.

Thankfully with Rui, everything turned out fine, she didn't even remember her cruel behavior. However the Senshi knew from that point on to keep their eye out for strange behavior. Because that person might end up being Nephrite's victim.

Next Time: They have faced off against many of Nephrite's Youma, but not Nephrite himself. When he concocts a plan to lure out Neo Queen Serenity, will it succeed or will something else happen? Find out next time!


End file.
